New Comics Vol 1 4
| Writer2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | StoryTitle2 = Sir Loin of Beef: "The Sling Shot" | Synopsis2 = Hash and Cowhide compete with each other in a hunt for food. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler3_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker3_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | StoryTitle3 = Vikings: "Episode 4" | Synopsis3 = Now a young man, Ivar fights with his fellow Vikings against a rival clan, the Bear-Sarks. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kol Antagonists: * The Bear-Sark clan Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler4_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker4_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle4 = Cap'n Spinniker: "Heading South, Part One" | Synopsis4 = Spinniker allies himself with Sternpipe, and the two head south to seek adventure. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Captain Sternpipe | Writer5_1 = Harold Pierson | Penciler5_1 = Harold Pierson | Inker5_1 = Harold Pierson | StoryTitle5 = G. Wiz | Synopsis5 = G. is refused a girl's hand by her father, on the grounds he's too young, but his attempts to prove his age land him in hot water. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * G. Wiz | Writer7_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer7_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler7_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker7_1 = Merna Gamble | StoryTitle7 = A Tale of Two Cities: "Episode One" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry | Writer8_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler8_1 = Stan Randall | Inker8_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle8 = Ramblin' Jim: "Introducing Click Allen" | Synopsis8 = Jim meets Click, a reporter who wants to give him an interview about capturing the three bandits. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Click Allen | Writer9_1 = Billy Weston | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle9 = 17-20 On The Black, Part 4 | Synopsis9 = Frog catches Jim and ties him up. It's up to Kim to rescue his friend! | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kim Antagonists: * Frog Morton | Writer10_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler10_1 = Russell Cole | Inker10_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle10 = Ol' Oz Bopp | Synopsis10 = Oz suspects a stranger in town of wrong-doing. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Oz Bopp | Writer12_1 = Ellis Edwards | Penciler12_1 = Ellis Edwards | Inker12_1 = Ellis Edwards | StoryTitle12 = Chikko Chakko | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Chikko Chakko Other Characters: * Peppy * Chicos * Pauncho * McGill | Writer13_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler13_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker13_1 = Art Pinajian | StoryTitle13 = Introducing Jungle Boy | Synopsis13 = Jungle boy plays in the jungle with his friend from the natives' village, Bombah. When a lion charges towards them, it is Bombah's big brother, Pat-Nak, who saves the day. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Jungle Boy Supporting Characters: * Bombah Other Characters: * Par-Nak | Writer14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Inker14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | StoryTitle14 = Slim and Tex: "Asking Helen to the Dance" | Synopsis14 = Two cowboys, Slim and Tex, make a bet on a coin to who will go to the dance with the beautiful Miss Helen. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Miss Helen | Writer15_1 = Emma C. McKean | Penciler15_1 = Emma C. McKean | Inker15_1 = Emma C. McKean | StoryTitle15 = Sara Lou Sunshine | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Sara Lou | Writer16_1 = W.M. Allison | Penciler16_1 = W.M. Allison | Inker16_1 = W.M. Allison | StoryTitle16 = Captain Jim of the Texas Rangers: "The Train Robbery: Part 3" | Synopsis16 = The kids' uncle Bob becomes worried over their disappearance, and with Captain Jim's help he starts to track them down. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Uncle Bob Other Characters: * Johnny * Jane Locations: * | Writer17_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler17_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker17_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle17 = Just Suppose | Writer18_1 = Serene Summerfield | Penciler18_1 = Serene Summerfield | Inker18_1 = Serene Summerfield | StoryTitle18 = Stratosphere Special | Penciler19_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker19_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle19 = Andy Handy | Synopsis19 = Try as he will, poor Andy can't seem to get the lid off the olive jar. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Andy Handy | Writer20_1 = Rafael Astarita | Penciler20_1 = Rafael Astarita | Inker20_1 = Rafael Astarita | StoryTitle20 = King Arthur: "Part Two" | Synopsis20 = Geraint, of Arthur's knights, prepares to enter a jousting tournament. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** | Writer21_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler21_1 = Al Stahl | Inker21_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle21 = Needles Uses His Noodle: "Skiing" | Synopsis21 = Needles heads to a snowy mountain for some skiing | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Needles | Writer22_1 = J.C. Leonard | Penciler22_1 = J.C. Leonard | Inker22_1 = J.C. Leonard | StoryTitle22 = Maginnis of the Mounties: "The St. Pierre Mystery, Part One" | Synopsis22 = Trappers are being chased from their land and even killed, so Maginnis goes undercover to find out who's committing these crimes. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Major Hall Antagonists: * sniper Other Characters: * Old Man Dubois * Yvonne Dubois Locations: * ** the St. Pierre Country ** St. Pierre River | Writer25_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler25_1 = Russell Cole | Inker25_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle25 = Goofo the Great | Synopsis25 = Goofo's magic tricks have a tendency to go wrong sometimes. Unfortunately, his volunteer becomes the victim of such a trick. | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Goofo Supporting Characters: * Marie Other Characters: * Victor | Writer26_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler26_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker26_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle26 = Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed: "The Time Machine, Part 4" | Synopsis26 = Fritz thinks up a way to win Emily Jane's heart. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Mowcher * Fritz Other Characters: * Abigail Blumel * Betsy Blumel * Emily Jane * Trockmorton Items * | Writer27_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler27_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker27_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle27 = Castaway Island: "Episode 3" | Synopsis27 = Thanks to a snake's appearance, Dougal is able to get the upper hand on Blackface. But just when he and Larry are securing the yacht, they hear a female voice cry for help from the hut on the beach. | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Dougal MacDougal Supporting Characters: * * Dot Antagonists: * Blackface | Writer28_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler28_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker28_1 = Robert Leffingwell | StoryTitle28 = Sagebrush 'n' Cactus: "Knife Ambush, Part 4" | Synopsis28 = Cactus is imagining all the things he was going to do with the money from the nugget they found. | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * * | Writer30_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler30_1 = Sven Elven | Inker30_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle30 = Captain Quick: "Episode Three" | Synopsis30 = For many months, the Bonnie Bess preys upon Spanish shipping, then sets course for England. En route back to Plymouth, Captain Quick spots another Spaniard vessel in the water. His men wanting to loot more Spanish treasure before heading home, Quick pursues the ship, and leads his men aboard. To their surprise Marjorie Barlow, Quick's betrothed, is on board with Captain Velasquez, and declares she is headed for Spain to marry him instead! | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marjorie Barlow * Bonnie Bess Crew Antagonists: * Captain Velasquez ** Spanish Crew Locations: * , 1587 * Plymouth Harbor, England Vessels: * Barlow's "Bonnie Bess", 3-masted privateering warship * Spanish Galleon | Writer31_1 = Dick Ryan | Penciler31_1 = Dick Ryan | Inker31_1 = Dick Ryan | StoryTitle31 = Dale Daring: "The Drew Mystery, Part 1" | Synopsis31 = Dale has a hot lead on a case and calls Lieutenant Sparks to let him know. She unknowingly is being eavesdropped on, by the crooked man Stitch, and he and his partner follow her to Dr. Millard's apartment, where they gag and tie her up. | Appearing31 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Stitch Other Characters: * Dick Sparks * Dr. Millard | Writer32_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler32_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker32_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle32 = J. Worthington Blimp: "The Stagecoach, Part 3" | Synopsis32 = A young woman who works at the Hamburger Stand has fallen in love with Jupiter. | Appearing32 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jupiter Jones | Writer33_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler33_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker33_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle33 = Federal Men: "The Invisible Empire, Part 1 of 7" | Synopsis33 = A submarine full of spies are planning to sink the President aboard his private Yacht. Steve Carson infiltrates into the sub, and may now be the only one who can save the president's life! | Appearing33 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * (not named until Part 6) Other Characters: * Vehicles: * Presidential Yacht * submarine | Penciler34_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker34_1 = Robert Leffingwell | StoryTitle34 = It`s A Dern Lie | Notes = * Published by National Allied Newspaper Syndicate, Inc. * First issue for Andy Handy by Leo O'Mealia. * First issue for Captain Jim of the Texas Rangers under the new name, by W.M. Allison. * First issue for Sven Elven art on Captain Quick, after last issue's absence. * First issue for Dale Daring by Dick Ryan. * First and last issue for G. Wiz by Harold Pierson, which at this time was regularly appearing in More Fun Comics. * After this issue, It`s A Dern Lie by Robert Leffingwell moves to Comics Magazine #1, May 1936, published by , under its new title, T'aint So. ** At the same time, this feature continues with DC Comics in New Comics #5, with Bill Patrick replacing Robert Leffingwell on the art. * Last DC issue for J. Worthington Blimp by Sheldon Mayer, which then moves to Comics Magazine #1 May 1936, published by , for one final episode, then ends. * First and last issue for Jungle Boy by Art Pinajian. * Last issue for Just Suppose by Henry Kiefer. * First issue for Maginnis of the Mounties by J. C. Leonard. * First issue for Ol' Oz Bopp by Alger. * First and last issue for Ramblin' Jim by Stan Randall. This episode is continued from More Fun Comics #9, and is then continued into More Fun Comics #10. * Absent this issue is Ray and Gail by Clem Gretter, which returns next issue. * Last issue for Sara Lou Sunshine by Emma C. McKean. * First issue for Slim and Tex by A. Leslie Ross. * First issue for Stratosphere Special by Serene Summerfield. * Last DC issue for The Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed by Sheldon Mayer, which ends in mid-continued-story, then moves to Comics Magazine #1 May 1936, published by , for one final episode, then ends. * Also appearing in this issue of New Comics were: ** Introductory letter from "The Editors" ** "Book Shelf" (text article) by Carson Smith ** Bugville by Dick Ryan ** Cartoon Corner (illustrated article) ** Chubby by Harold Pierson ** Goofo the Great by Alger ** "Great Guns" (text story), by Captain E.R. Anthony ** "It's Magic" (text article), by Andrini the Great ** Laughing At Life, by Vincent Sullivan ** Our Kids by Harry Lewis ** "Puzzle Page" ** "Radio Dialer" (text article) by A.R. Lane ** "What Do You Think" (letters page) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** "Worth-while Films to Watch For" (text article) by I.W. Magovern | Trivia = * First DC comic book issue to feature President Franklin D. Roosevelt. * This opening installment of "A Tale of Two Cities" covers Book One, Chapter One and part of Chapter Two. * Vincent Sullivan signs his Inch strip as "Deanie Partrick". * Alex Anthony Blum signs his Vikings strip as "Anthony". * Russell Cole signs his Goofo the Great and Ol' Oz Bopp strips as "Alger". * Art Pinajian signs his Jungle Boy strip as "Pingston". | Recommended = | Links = }}